


Du bout des lèvres

by hazzunah



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (eh non pas de zouis), (je me contredis dans mes tags ew), All The Love, Alternate Universe, Boys Kissing, Drunk Louis, Fluff, Gay Sex, Harry aussi, Louis va peut être vomir sur Harry, M/M, Melancholy, Night, Sex, Stars, Tout ça est très mignon, Weed, beaucoup kissing, enfin vous verrez, faites l'amour pas la guerre, les bisous cey la vie, louis est un ange, mais pas vraiment, voila
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:18:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzunah/pseuds/hazzunah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" Louis ne savait pas qu'une telle douceur existait quelque part, et qu'elle se trouvait sur la peau d'un être humain. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Du bout des lèvres

_ Pour Élisa, qui brille aussi fort qu'une étoile. _

_ Je t'aime mon cœur. xx _

 

 

Louis est penché au dessus des toilettes depuis un quart d'heure. Il crache. Il a mal au cœur. L'odeur du détergent lui retourne l'estomac. Il n'aurait pas du boire autant. Maintenant il va vomir, et il déteste ça, il va sûrement s'évanouir. Il pleure silencieusement. Ses doigts serrent la cuvette et il continue de tousser. Il voudrait mettre un doigt dans sa bouche pour aller plus vite, abréger son supplice et les gargouillis de son estomac mais il n'ose même plus bouger. Il a l'impression que cela le fendillerait en deux, que ses genoux ne tiendraient pas. Et pourquoi sa tête est elle si douloureuse ? Il ferme les paupières. Crache encore. Il attend le haut de cœur. Il attend que le liquide ambré qui coule dans ses veines remonte enfin, se déverse. Il veut se sentir vide et propre.

 

Il n'aurait pas du venir à cette soirée. Bien sur, il dit toujours ça après, vers trois heures du matin, quand il ne peut plus faire un pas sans s'écrouler par terre. Hier soir cela lui paraissait être une très bonne idée. Il oublie toujours qu'il ne sait pas passer une soirée sans se bourrer la gueule. Tout paraît si simple à la lumière du jour. Il s'était dit que, peut être, cette fois là serait la bonne. Conneries. 

 

Un hoquet le secoue. Sans le vouloir vraiment, il lâche la cuvette et se recroqueville sur lui même. Il pleure contre son pantalon. Juste à l'endroit où son jean est troué. Il peut sentir sa peau moite et collante et il se trouve dégoûtant. Tellement repoussant. 

 

Derrière lui, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre. Il ne l'entend même pas. Ce sont les pas qui l'avertissent. Et la lumière qui s'éteint subitement. Plongé dans le noir, Louis se fige. Il attend. Le souffle en suspension. Il y a une présence derrière lui. Une respiration. 

 

« Tout va bien ?

 

C'est une voix grave et lente. Profonde. Une voix de garçon. Louis se passe la langue sur les lèvres. Il n'arrive pas à répondre, ni à avoir peur. Il veut juste que la personne parte, et le laisse dans le noir. Il veut s'endormir sur le tapis et ne se réveiller que dans une dizaine d'années, lorsqu'il sera enfin prêt à affronter le monde. 

 

  * Tu as envie de vomir ?




 

Cette fois il y a une main sur son épaule. Une grande main chaude. Louis secoue lentement la tête. La boule dans sa gorge est en train de redescendre, mais il sent contre sa tempe une goutte de sueur. 

 

  * Il faut te relever. Tu veux que je t'aide à prendre une douche ?




 

Prendre une douche ? Louis cligne des paupières. La personne s'est agenouillée près de lui. Il le sent très clairement car son souffle balaye ses joues. Il n'a pas une odeur d'alcool. Et sans trop savoir pourquoi, Louis se sent rassuré. Comme en terrain connu. Dans un espace délimité, où il se sait protégé.

 

  * Non...

  * Tu veux boire un peu ?




 

Il hoche la tête. Le jeune homme se relève et Louis l'entend marcher jusqu'au robinet. L'eau coule quelques secondes, puis s'arrête. Puis il se retrouve avec un verre entre les mains. C'est un peu comme un magicien de l'ombre. 

 

  * Merci.

  * Eh, de rien. Il faut pas rester comme ça.




 

Louis ne répond pas. Il boit doucement l'eau. Pourquoi n'y a t'il pas pensé lui même ? Le liquide frais lui fait un bien fou pourtant. Il se sent mieux. C'est peut être aussi parce que le jeune homme est en train de caresser ses cheveux. 

 

  * Tu as toujours envie de vomir ?

  * C'est mieux...

  * D'accord. 




 

Louis repose le verre. Il ferme les yeux. Le jeune homme est assis près de lui, mais il ne cesse pas de frôler son visage du bout des doigts. C'est agréable. Lent. Louis ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi il fait ça mais c'est comme un massage, un tout petit massage en ailes de papillons, et pour rien au monde il ne voudrait que ça s'arrête. Alors il se laisse aller. Les minutes passent, et les doigts de l'inconnu serpentent le long des joues de Louis, retracent les lignes de sa mâchoire, effleurent ses paupières. Puis il murmure, comme pour ne pas briser la douceur du moment :

 

  * Toujours pas de douche alors ? Ça te ferait du bien.




 

Louis hésite un peu. Il ne veut pas se doucher ici, il ne connaît pas la maison. Mais la voix est si douce, enrobante. Il veut encore que le garçon s'occupe de lui. Si il dit non, il partira n'est ce pas ? 

 

  * Oui. D'accord... Je veux bien.

  * Je vais rallumer la lumière alors. 

  * Non !




 

Louis s'agrippe au t-shirt du garçon. Il répète. Non. Comme une supplique. Il ne veut plus de lumière, il ne veut plus des néons aveuglants. Le noir. Est si réconfortant.

 

  * C'est bon, d'accord. D'accord...




 

Le jeune homme caresse ses joues avec ses pouces. Louis lâche son t-shirt. Il vient serrer ses poignets. Doucement. Le garçon retire ses mains. Il l'aide à se relever.

 

Louis se déshabille en silence. Il ôte un à un les vêtements, qui tombent par terre dans un bruit souple. Il se sent encore nauséeux, mais il n'ose pas demander au garçon de l'aider. Il ne veut pas être touché de toute manière. Il devine sa silhouette, pourtant, assise sur le rebord de la baignoire. Il fait couler l'eau et il attend, sans un mot. Maintenant Louis est nu et il a peur. Il ne sait plus si il doit avancer, partir en courant. Il se sent encore plus stupide qu'avant, figé sur le tapis de la salle de bain, le corps perclus d'infimes frissons. Il voudrait remettre son caleçon. Il ne comprend même pas pourquoi il l'a enlevé. Sûrement un réflexe du lycée, lorsqu'il faisait parti de l'équipe de foot et que les vestiaires l'ont définitivement guéri de toute pudeur. Mais ici ce n'est pas pareil. Il est vulnérable. Et il ne connaît pas le garçon qui lui fait face. 

 

L'eau du bain cesse de couler. Le jeune homme se relève, fait un pas vers lui, s'arrête. Il lui tend la main.

 

  * C'est tiède. Tu viens ?




 

Louis prend ses doigts entre les siens. Il se laisse guider. La main du jeune homme vient se poser sur ses reins lorsqu'il enjambe la baignoire mais ce n'est qu'un soutien. Louis le sent. Il n'y a rien d'autre. Il se laisse glisser dans l'eau avec un soupir de plaisir. Il étire ses jambes. C'est bon. L'odeur du savon. De la mousse. Il ferme les yeux.

 

  * Ça te va ?

  * Oui, merci.




 

Le jeune homme lâche sa main. Louis la plonge dans l'eau, contre sa cuisse. Il ne sait pas trop quoi dire, alors il attend. Le garçon se relève, semble fouiller sous un meuble. Louis ne voit pas bien ce qu'il fait, il ne discerne que sa silhouette, longue et fine. Ses cuisses qui se découpent en ombre chinoises, éclairées par le rai de lumière filtrant sous la porte. Lorsqu'il revient, il a un tabouret. Il s'assoit et ses doigts reviennent sur le visage de Louis. Il caresse l'arête de son nez. Très doucement.

 

  * Comment est ce que tu t'appelles ?

  * Louis. Et toi ?

  * Harry.




 

Harry. Louis fouille dans sa mémoire. Il cherche, parmi les gens qu'il a croisé dans le salon ce soir, si il y avait un Harry. Il ne trouve pas. Il n'en connaît pas. 

 

  * Tu es un ami d'Adam ?

  * Hmhm.




 

Louis ferme les yeux, la tête posé contre le rebord de la baignoire. Il se sent bien dans l'eau, comme dans un nuage de coton. Reposé. Et les caresses de Harry lui donnent envie de s'endormir sur le champ. Cependant, il murmure :

 

  * Tu le connais ?

  * Pas trop. Comme ça.

  * Qu'est ce que tu fais là alors ?

  * J'accompagnais quelqu'un. Et toi ?




 

Louis ne répond pas. Il n'a rien à répondre. Que faisait il ? Que cherchait il ? Et pourquoi toujours la même chose, tout les samedis soirs ? Il n'en peux plus de ces soirées qui le tuent, de ces nuits finis à vomir sur le trottoir. Car si cette fois, Harry prend soin de lui, qui sera là la prochaine fois ? Qui lui tiendra la main ? Qui lavera la saleté collée sur son corps ? 

 

Louis se sent tellement stupide. Il se met à pleurer. Au début ce sont des larmes silencieuses. Elles roulent sur les doigts d'Harry et glissent dans son cou, tombent dans l'eau du bain. Puis Louis se recroqueville sur lui même, et il hoquette à nouveau. Il y a cette douleur qui lui étrangle la gorge, qui le prend aux tripes et l'empêche de sourire. Ce truc qui lui broie l'estomac, l'étouffe, le fait suffoquer. 

 

Et puis soudain Harry l'attire contre lui. Les épaules nues de Louis s'entrechoquent contre son t-shirt. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou, et ses larmes prennent l'odeur de son parfum. Il sent bon. Louis aurait voulu inspirer cette odeur depuis longtemps, s'y noyer peut être, l'avoir contre lui tout le temps. Harry le tient, ses doigts ont glissés contre sa nuque et il le serre, il lui murmure des paroles apaisantes, ils sont dans le noir et ils ne se connaissent pas mais jamais Louis n'a cru autant quelqu'un auparavant.

 

Tout ira bien.

 

Louis finit par se reculer. L'eau du bain est devenu presque froide, il n'a plus de larmes dans les yeux. Harry caresse toujours sa joue, mais il s'est tu. Louis peut voir l'ombre de son sourire dans le noir. A son tour, il avance ses doigts. Ils tremblent. Ils effleurent les lèvres de Harry, en retracent le contour délicatement ourlées, la pulpe chaude et douce. Les doigts de Louis caressent la bouche d'Harry et le monde n'a jamais semblé si juste.

 

  * Tu veux sortir ?




 

Harry repousse une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. A contre cœur, Louis retire sa main. Il hoche la tête. Il se relève. Son corps est ruisselant d'eau, et Harry l'enroule dans une serviette avant de se reculer. Louis sort du bain. Il ne sait pas trop quoi dire, il regarde Harry, son profil qu'il entrevoit de plus en plus distinctement et il a envie de toucher à nouveau sa bouche. De sentir son cœur battre sous ses lèvres.

 

  * Est ce que... Tu vas mieux ?

  * Oui.

  * Tu n'as plus envie de vomir ?

  * Non.




 

Louis hésite un instant, puis il ajoute, très vite, comme ci ce simple mot lui brûlait la bouche.

 

  * Merci.

  * C'est rien... Je ne pouvais pas te laisser comme ça.




 

Ils restent immobile un long moment, à s'observer. Enrobés dans un silence qui n'appartient qu'à eux, ils n'entendent plus le battement sourd de la musique dans le salon, ils ne perçoivent plus les rires, mais leurs propres souffles, bas et lents, rythmés par la même pulsion. 

 

Louis laisse tomber sa serviette. Elle glisse le long de ses reins et vient s'échouer sur le tapis dans un bruit doux. Il ne voit plus rien d'autre que la silhouette de Harry, son corps long, ses jambes fines. Il veut le toucher comme il a touché ses lèvres, il veut toucher sa peau et goûter son odeur, sentir son souffle contre le sien. Il veut que des bras le retiennent et il faut que ce soit ceux de Harry.

 

Il l'embrasse maladroitement. Le percute surtout. Leurs lèvres s'enlacent une seconde, la tension est douce et molle, parfaite, mais Harry le repousse. Ses mains contre ses hanches tremblent un peu.

 

  * Louis. Ne fais pas ça.

  * Pourquoi ?




 

Sa tête tourne à nouveau. Il s'appuie contre Harry. Il sent bon. Si bon. Louis pose sa bouche sur ses clavicules, dévoilées par le tissu de sa chemise. Il appuie doucement. Lentement. Ce ne sont pas des baisers, il veut juste ça, le sentir. Sentir sa peau frémir. 

 

  * Louis, arrête.




 

Harry l'attrape par les épaules et le force à se reculer. Il secoue la tête. Louis se sent idiot. Il avait cru... Il avait cru comprendre. Les caresses. Mais... Non. Harry n'est peut être pas comme ça. Peut être qu'il ne veut pas, de la bouche de Louis. Peut être qu'il n'a pas besoin de sentir un cœur battre contre le sien.

 

  * Ne fais pas ça. Arrête.




 

Louis recule. Il observe Harry pendant quelques secondes avant de baisser les épaules et de chercher ses vêtements. Il se rhabille rapidement, passe trois fois sa langue sur ses lèvres. Harry ne bouge pas. Il reste appuyé contre le lavabo, le corps émanant d'une tension nouvelle, il regarde le corps de Louis qui se couvre à nouveau, toute sa chair blanche qui lui appartenait et qui est si loin à présent. 

 

Puis Louis marche vers la porte et Harry le suit. Il pose sa main sur la sienne. Sur la poignée. Sa paume englobe les doigts de Louis.

 

  * Tu t'en vas ?

  * Oui. Laisse moi partir. Je suis... Pardon pour ça. Tout ça.




 

Louis baisse la tête et ses yeux fuient. Il tente de tirer la porte mais Harry le retient toujours puis demande très vite, comme ci il avait peur de sa réaction.

 

  * Tu veux marcher un peu avec moi ? Dehors ? Fumer une cigarette ou...




 

Peut il vraiment dire non ? La main d'Harry qui serre la sienne sur la poignée lui démontre le contraire. Il soupire. Il a envie de lui cracher que non, il n'a pas envie de marcher avec quiconque, qu'il veut juste retourner en bas, embarquer une bouteille puis rentrer chez lui et finir soûl sur son canapé. Mais ce serait faux. On a tous besoin d'une présence, même silencieuse, même indésirable. On a tous besoin de quelqu'un qui, un jour, pose sa main sur la notre et nous empêche de partir, nous retienne, et nous supplie de faire un bout de chemin avec lui. On a tous besoin de ce quelqu'un, et ce soir, Harry est cette personne. Louis veut y croire. Un peu.

 

Alors il acquiesce. 

 

*

 

Il y avait quelque chose à quoi Louis n'avait pas pensé.

 

Que Harry avait seulement proposé de rester avec lui pour se donner bonne conscience. Pour se faire pardonner de l'avoir repoussé. Ils sont dehors depuis dix minutes, assis par terre dans l'herbe humide, juste devant la maison de Adam. Ils fument et Harry ne dit pas un mot. Louis l'observe. Il l'a vu à la lumière des néons verts et rouges dans le salon, mais il le trouve beaucoup plus beau sous l'éclat des étoiles. Sa peau laiteuse clairsemée d'ombres délicates. Louis se sent mal à l'aise, à le détailler comme ça, comme on regarderait un trésor, mais il n'arrive pas à s'en empêcher. Et puis Harry n'a qu'à parler aussi, merde. 

 

Ce qu'il aime le plus, c'est sa mâchoire. Il y a des choses parfois, qui rendent quelqu'un magnifique, et Louis est certain que pour Harry, il s'agit de sa mâchoire. Ses cheveux relevés en chignon au dessus de sa tête lui permette d'être parfaitement dessinée, et Louis aimerait tellement y poser sa bouche. Mordre sa peau fine. Y laisser des traces rouges, violettes. Il voudrait lécher Harry, du bout de la langue, et l'écouter gémir. Il voudrait être à la place du joint qu'il glisse lentement entre ses lèvres. 

 

Harry est beau, et Louis a encore le goût de l'alcool sur la langue. Il pense n'importe quoi.

 

  * Tu ne tiens pas l'alcool ?




 

Harry vient de tourner lentement la tête vers lui. Son sourcil est légèrement relevé et ses yeux brillent comme le ciel. Louis se souvient d'une phrase « Les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme. » et il se dit qu'elle conviendrait parfaitement à Harry. 

 

  * Si, ça me rend juste...

  * Malade ?

  * Non. J'avais trop bu c'était pour ça le... Enfin. Je voulais dire que l'alcool me rend triste. Ou me fait faire des choses stupides, ou juste ressentir des... ça me fait mal au cœur. C'est ça. J'ai mal au cœur. Comme si un poids appuyait sur ma poitrine, très fort, et voulait m'étouffer. 




 

Harry hoche lentement la tête, inspire une autre bouffé d'herbe avant de tendre le cylindre à Louis. Puis il s'allonge, les mains derrière la tête, et lentement se met à parler.

 

  * Je ne bois jamais, quand je bois je deviens incontrôlable. Pas dans le mauvais sens du terme tu sais juste... Très câlin.

  * Tu veux baiser tout le monde ?




 

Harry a un petit rire. Un peu triste. Louis le regarde un instant, et il a envie de lui tenir la main, ou juste de se coucher sur son corps. D'écouter sa respiration.

 

  * En quelque sorte. J'ai eu ma première fois comme ça, et c'était... Ce n'est pas un bon souvenir.

  * Pourquoi est ce que tu étais là ce soir ?

  * Je te l'ai déjà dit, j'accompagnais un ami.




 

Louis tire une dernière latte avant de secouer la tête. Il écrase le joint sur l'herbe humide et s'allonge à son tour près d'Harry. Le ciel lui semble immense comme ça.

 

  * Je voulais dire dans la salle de bain. Pourquoi est ce que tu es monté ?




 

Il y a un petit silence. Puis les doigts d'Harry viennent effleurer ceux de Louis. Lentement il se prennent la main, comme ci il ne s'agissait que d'un geste anodin, mille fois effectué. Un geste qui ne voudrait rien dire.

 

  * Je t'ai vu. Tu n'avais pas l'air... Très bien. Alors j'ai un peu surveillé si tu redescendais ou non et quand j'ai vu que tu était en haut depuis une demi heure je suis monté voir.

  * Merci.

  * C'est rien...

  * Non vraiment.




 

Louis se retourne légèrement. Il s'appuie sur le flanc. Harry tourne la tête vers lui et sourit. Tout son visage semble auréolé par la lune, et Louis a une nouvelle fois envie de l'embrasser. Il ressemble à un ange.

 

  * Mais potes n'auraient jamais fait ce que tu as fait pour moi... Ça sonne cliché comme ça, mais je t'assure. Je te remercie pour... Le bain. Tout ça.

  * J'ai dit que c'était rien, Louis.




 

Ses doigts tremblent lorsqu'ils les approchent de la joue d'Harry. Lentement, il effleure sa peau. Redessine sa pommette. Il ne sait plus trop ce qu'il fait. Si en a le droit. Mais Harry ne dit rien, alors il continue. C'est doux. Louis ne savait pas qu'une telle douceur existait quelque part, et qu'elle se trouvait sur la peau d'un être humain.

 

  * Je ne pleure pas d'habitude... Dans le bain. J'ai pleuré et d'habitude non. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je ne veux pas que tu crois que je suis faible ou... C'était l'alcool et tout ce qui me rendait triste, et le truc dans la gorge. Pas moi. Je ne suis pas comme ça.




 

Harry sourit doucement. Ses lèvres s'étirent, elles brillent dans la nuit et instinctivement, Louis y pose son regard. Il ne peut plus en détacher les yeux. Il a vraiment envie de l'embrasser à nouveau maintenant. 

 

  * Je ne te demande pas de te justifier Louis, on a tous le droit d'être mal et de pleurer. Ce n'est pas être faible...

  * Est ce que tu es faible parfois ?




 

Louis se sent fébrile. Il ne sait pas pourquoi. Tout ses muscles semblent être à fleur de peau. C'est le regard de Harry. Ses yeux. Ses yeux sont liquides et brillants, ses yeux sont hypnotisant. Et sa voix l'enveloppe. Comme une source d'eau chaude. 

 

  * Parfois oui. Parfois j'ai envie de faire des choses que je vais regretter plus tard, parfois j'ai envie de me jeter dans le feu alors que je sais parfaitement que je vais m'y brûler les ailes, parfois j'ai envie moi aussi de me mettre à pleurer en pleine rue, je veux m'asseoir sur le trottoir, me rouler en boule et laisser le vent m'emporter dans ses bras, parfois je rêve que quelqu'un s'arrête, me regarde et me prenne dans ses bras, parfois je suis seul chez moi et j'ai l'impression d'être seul dans le monde, que mon cœur est le dernier à battre et que plus rien ne fonctionne comme il faut, que même la terre ne sait plus respirer et j'ai peur et parfois




 

Il n'a pas le temps de finir. Louis l'embrasse. Une fois. Deux fois. Un baiser n'a pas d'odeur. C'est juste une sensation qui s'infiltre partout dans les veines, les embrase. Louis se sent partir, si le joint le fait planer les lèvres d'Harry, elles, le transportent. Ce n'est pas comme tout à l'heure, dans la salle de bain, cette fois c'est réel et lent. Cette fois Harry pose sa main dans son dos et répond, ses lèvres se pressent à son tour contre les siennes et sa langue vient caresser sa bouche. Cette fois il y a un souffle, une cohésion. 

 

Harry a un goût d'herbe et Louis se dit que c'est peut être pour ça qu'il accepte de l'embrasser mais peu importe au final. Ce qui est bon, c'est l'instant, pas ce qui en résulte.

 

Alors ils s'embrassent. Doucement. Comme une caresse. Ils s'embrassent et ils ne pensent à rien d'autre qu'à leurs bouches qui se touchent, qu'à cette chaleur qui se diffuse entre leurs deux corps. Ils s'embrassent et parfois leurs mains se touchent, ils se frôlent, du bout des doigts Harry fait gémir Louis, ses paumes sont froides mais semblent brûlantes sur ses hanches. 

 

Et c'est bon. 

Ça n'a jamais été aussi bon que par cette nuit d'automne.

 

Ils sont deux corps. 

Et leurs cœurs battent à l'unisson.

 

*

 

Harry sourit à peine alors Louis ne sait pas quoi faire. Il ne sait plus si c'est bien ou non. Si ils ont eu raison de venir chez lui.

 

Ils s'embrassaient. Ils étaient bien. Mais l'herbe était mouillée et Harry avait fini par se relever. Il frissonnait. Ses joues étaient plus sombres qu'avant, son chignon était en bordel aussi. Il semblait à Louis que ses yeux n'étaient plus que des éclats de galaxies. Il était beau et Louis le voulait encore, beaucoup trop fort. Alors il lui avait proposé de venir chez lui. Juste comme ça. Il l'avait murmuré du bout des lèvres et Harry avait dit oui en baissant un peu les yeux. 

 

Ils avaient pris le métro et il n'y avait personne sur la ligne. Le wagon était vide. Ils s'étaient assis côte à côte sur des sièges, et Harry avait parlé un peu. Il racontait ce qu'il faisait, ce qu'il étudiait, il parlait de sa famille, il posait des questions. Louis ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien avec quelqu'un. Parfois, il caressait sa joue du bout des doigts, et il se penchait pour l'embrasser encore. Sa bouche était de plus en plus douce. De plus en plus parfaite. 

 

Louis avait parlé un peu à son tour, lorsqu'ils marchaient dans la rue pour rejoindre son immeuble. Ils se tenaient la main. Harry hochait la tête, il avait l'air heureux, encore un peu dans la brume peut être, mais ses joues étaient toujours aussi roses et il était toujours aussi beau. Renversant même.

 

Dans l'ascenseur, Louis lui avait demandé pourquoi il l'avait rejeté dans la salle de bain, alors qu'il voulait l'embrasser. Harry avait détourné les yeux. Il semblait un peu gêné. Et puis il avait fini par avouer, du bout des lèvres. Il ne voulait pas de coup d'un soir. Il ne voulait baiser personne. Encore moins un mec bourré et qui venait de pleurer. 

 

Alors voilà. Maintenant, Harry est torse nu sur son lit, et Louis ne sait plus ce qui est bien ou non. Ce qu'il faut. Ce qu'il veut. Il voit juste cette peau laiteuse devant lui, les tatouages qui s'y dessinent. Il voit juste ce corps magnifique. Mais Harry ne sourit plus.

 

  * Tu ne veux pas ?




 

Louis recule un peu. Il est déjà en caleçon, à moitié recouvert par la couverture. C'est ce qu'ils ont fait en premier, en rentrant, se déshabiller. Harry l'embrassait et Louis gémissait et ôtait ses vêtements en même temps. C'était un peu fou, un peu n'importe quoi, ça ressemblait à une scène de film stupide où les héros font l'amour contre le mur du couloir parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas attendre d'être dans la chambre. Mais maintenant ce n'est plus comme ça. Harry s'est renfermé depuis que Louis lui a quasiment arraché sa chemise. Et il fuit son regard.

 

  * Je suis désolé.




 

Le pire c'est qu'il l'a l'air. Sincèrement désolé. Il se mordille la lèvre et joue avec un bout de la couette. Louis soupire. 

 

  * Eh. C'est bon. On est pas obligé de faire... ça. On ne fait rien si tu ne veux pas.

  * Tu en avais envie.




 

Il hausse les épaules. Bizarrement, le comportement de Harry ne l'agace pas comme il le devrait. Louis n'est pas patient d'habitude. Mais en vérité, il sait au fond de lui que non Harry a tort, il n'en avait pas envie. Il le voulait, mais pas comme ça. Et c'est peut être mieux finalement. Peut être que c'est ça, qui est juste. Deux corps qui se cherchent, mais qui ne se lient pas. Il n'y aura pas de fusion mais pas d'explosion non plus.

 

  * Viens.




 

Il s'allonge au milieu des couvertures et il ouvre les bras en grand. Harry hésite à peine une seconde avant de venir s'allonger contre lui. Louis ferme les yeux. Il se sent bien. Ce corps sur lui est chaud et paisible. Il sent son souffle contre son cou. Et c'est agréable.

 

  * On est pas obligé de faire ça Harry. Je n'en avais pas envie de toute façon.




 

Harry ne répond rien. Il fixe la fenêtre devant lui, et les rayons de lune qui filtrent entre les persiennes du rideau. Il ferme les yeux. Les doigts de Louis se posent à nouveau sur sa bouche. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, il aime sentir ses lèvres. Il y a son cœur qui bat dessous. Il y a son souffle aussi. C'est comme toucher l'essence même d'une vie.

 

Ils restent allonger longtemps ainsi, l'un contre l'autre. Ils se caressent, et c'est toujours aussi doux, toujours aussi lent. Mieux que dans l'herbe. Leurs corps roulent peu à peu, l'un sur l'autre, jamais l'un sans l'autre. Louis finit par enlever le pantalon d'Harry. Ses doigts tremblent un peu lorsqu'il le fait glisser de ses jambes. Il a l'impression que c'est la première fois qu'il fait ça, sans aucune tension sexuelle. Harry est là, apaisé, et il se laisse déshabiller sans un mot, il sourit simplement et il est beau comme un ange. Louis jette le pantalon par terre. Il embrasse ses cuisses. Lentement. Sa bouche coule le long de sa peau comme une rivière. Il avale les frissons d'Harry. Les embrassent. 

 

Il remonte vers son visage, et les mains d'Harry viennent se glisser dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il lèche son cou, le suçote, le mordille. Il y aura des traces. Mais ni violettes, ni bleues. Seulement des petites marques rouges, à peine visible. Des marques qui n'auront servi à rien, si ce n'est à faire rire Harry, à le faire frémir. Louis ne veut que ça. Un corps qui s'abandonne, un corps chaud qu'il aime en silence, un corps qui le comprenne. Il s'arrête un instant, remonte la couette au dessus d'eux. Maintenant il y a comme un rempart qui les protègent du reste du monde. Harry l'attire contre lui, l'embrasse. A son tour, il butine ses lèvres. Et entre chaque baiser, il murmure à Louis qu'il est magnifique. Qu'il est l'être le plus beau du monde. Qu'il ressemble à un ange. Et que dans ses yeux, il y a des galaxies. 

 

Et puis sans que Louis ne s'en rende compte, ils sont soudain nus. Leurs corps se pressent l'un contre l'autre, paresseusement. Il fait chaud. La peau de Louis est moite, il ne sait pas si c'est à cause de la couette ou à cause de la bouche d'Harry, qui est partout à la fois. Il s'en fout en fait. Il se sent si bien. Les bras d'Harry sont un cocon de chaleur et de douceur. Il glisse ses mains dans ses cheveux à présent défaits, rigole un peu en le sentant embrasser son ventre. C'est idiot. D'embrasser un ventre. Il y a tant de choses plus belles sur le corps de Louis. Il déteste son ventre. Mais Harry l'embrasse et c'est doux et bon et Louis ne veut jamais que cette sensation s'arrête. Il tire un peu sur ses mèches et laisse échapper un gémissement. Ses hanches se relèvent d'elles même et son cœur soudain s'affole.

 

  * Attends...




 

Harry relève les yeux. Il lui sourit toujours. Des mèches de ses cheveux collent à ses tempes et tout son corps semble fiévreux, animé de quelque chose de nouveau, d'inflammable. Louis s'en veut presque de l'avoir arrêté.

 

  * Viens. Je veux te toucher aussi. Comme ça.




 

Harry se redresse, il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres mais obtempère. Il s'allonge sur le ventre, le nez dans l'oreiller. Louis se met à rire et il va s'asseoir sur ses cuisses. Alors, il pose ses mains sur son dos, il les remonte et caresse les épaules d'Harry. Elles sont rondes et fermes. Elles sont belles. Tout son corps est une œuvre d'art. Une sculpture vivante. Puis il avance son visage, et l'embrasse. Juste là, sur sa colonne vertébrale qui se cambre délicieusement. Il passe sa langue dans le creux de son dos. 

 

Et il descend jusqu'à ses fesses.

 

Harry gémit lentement. Le son rauque qui s'échappe de sa gorge est délicieux. Louis s'arrête quelques secondes pour l'écouter puis il frotte son nez contre sa peau. 

 

  * Je n'ai jamais fait ça avec quelqu'un.




 

Harry redresse un peu la tête. Louis a l'impression qu'il est essoufflé.

 

  * Jamais fait quoi ?




 

Lentement, il passe ses mains sur ses fesses. Il les caressent. Elles sont douces et rondes. Comme ses épaules.

 

  * S'embrasser. Se toucher... S'aimer sans sexe.




 

Il se penche à nouveau. Et du bout de sa langue, il le lèche. Alors Harry se cambre vraiment. Il grogne un peu, et Louis se demande ce que ce serait, de l'entendre jouir. Si il aura cette chance, un jour. 

 

  * Moi non plus je n'ai jamais fait ça Louis... Mais j'aime bien. J'aime... Plus que bien. Faire l'amour du bout des lèvres.




 

Louis sourit doucement. Faire l'amour du bout des lèvres. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il trouve ça juste. Il aime bien. C'est beau. C'est tendre. Harry se retourne et il se blottit contre lui. Il sent son sexe dur contre sa cuisse et il sait que le sien est identique, et que c'est normal mais qu'il n'a pas envie. Pas maintenant. Il y aura d'autres nuits. Pour des choses différentes. A nouveau il cherche ses lèvres. Dans l'ombre, ils s'embrassent. Longtemps. Peut être des heures. 

 

Nus l'un contre l'autre, 

ils s'effleurent les hanches, les reins, 

et leurs lèvres s'aiment en silence.

 

Indéfiniment.

 

 

** Fin **

 

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que cet OS vous aura plu. Il est bien sur, pour Élisa bébé amour de ma vie ksdlgsgg (*coucou*) mais... Il me tient vraiment à coeur pour pas mal de choses. Déjà ça faisait longtemps que je voulais écrire une scène de bisous câlins léchouilles caresses (oui chacun son truc ok mdrrr) et en plus les thèmes abordés me touchent beaucoup. Etre seul. N'avoir personne sur qui compter. Aimer n'importe comment parce qu'on ne sait pas comment faire. Boire. 
> 
> Je ne dis pas que la "relation" Louis et Harry est idéale. En dehors du fait qu'ils sont mignons (avouez c'est fluff pour une fois), ils sont aussi vraiment paumés, sinon ils n'agiraient pas comme ils le font. Ils sont tout les deux très seuls, et ils ont besoin de quelqu'un à embrasser, à aimer et heureusement, ils se trouvent. Je voulais faire passer un petit message d'espoir en fait. Peut être que certains d'entre vous se sentent seuls et inutiles, mais sachez que ce n'est pas le cas, tout le monde est formidable, et tout le monde trouvera un jour un coeur qui bat en même temps que le sien. VOILA. 
> 
> J'arrête d'être toute niaise, merci d'avoir lu. :) xx  
> All the love.


End file.
